


A Day in the Life

by LusciousVampire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciousVampire/pseuds/LusciousVampire
Summary: Victor wakes up one morning to find his handsome fiance has fallen asleep on him on the couch. Takes place in St. Petersburg, after the anime.





	A Day in the Life

      6:30am

    Soft light streamed in through the windows heralding the coming dawn. He tried to shift where he lay, but his body ached from the lack of support the couch provided. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand and slowly his world came into focus.  
    Yuuri lay stretched out on top of him, his comforting body resting on him like a weighted blanket. The sound of his soft, easy breathing warmed his heart along with Yuuri’s fingers loosely curled in his silver hair. Victor smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.  
    “Time to wake up, my sleeping beauty,” he whispered and Yuuri’s body stirred, muscles flexing against him. Eyelids slowly lifted revealing dark, sleepy eyes that glanced at him. His heart skipped a beat.  
    “Are you sure?” Yuuri spoke amidst a yawn before reaching over his shoulder to the table just behind them. Victor closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in the warm scent of his skin. His beloved checked the time then let the phone slip from his hands, dropping with a soft bounce on the area rug. Arms wrapped around his neck and the familiar, toned body snuggled against him anew. “How come we’re on the couch, anyway?”  
    “We were watching a movie, and you fell asleep. Perhaps I’m working you too hard?”  
    “Never,” Yuuri responded with a tired grin. “Let’s sleep some more before Yakov calls.”  
    Victor stretched his neck and pressed a kiss to his lover’s lips. Warm and inviting, he listened to a soft moan escape and Yuuri’s fingers found his hair. He grunted at the subtle tug. His lover was now awake. He felt the hard push between his legs, desire throbbing, and moaned into his mouth.  
    “I enjoy your idea of sleep,” he teased, hands slipping up under his shirt and drawing his fingertips down the length of his back. Yuuri broke the kiss and Victor watched as his body shuddered openly at the delicate touch.  
    His beloved captured his chin and traced a tender line with a thumb across his bottom lip. “You started it.”  
    He recalled the time in Hasetsu, on the rink, when he’d done the same. He’d been oblivious to Yuri looking on as he’d sought to awaken the fire inside of Yuuri. He’d seen it before at the banquet when this mild, meek individual had come alive and challenged everyone at his own game. His confidence at that moment had been alluring—unforgettable.  
    “This is why you woke me up early isn’t it?” Yuuri whispered, breaking him from his memories just before those silken lips captured his once more. It always felt like he was claiming him every time and it made him melt. He gasped as another more forceful tug tilted his head back. The fingers that wound through his hair, commanding him, was heavenly. That this beautiful creature who lacked self-confidence most days, somehow found the tenacity to lay claim to him both on and off the ice, stole his breath away.  
    Tongues entwined and released, his breath grew ragged with need. It’d been months since Yuuri moved in with him and he still felt the same spark as he did almost a year ago. It was quickly approaching the anniversary of their verbal contract. No one else could see Yuuri like this—so alive, so in control.  
    He sat up and threaded his fingers through his lover’s dark hair. It was longer now, easier to grasp, and much more fun to play with during their downtime. Lips touched his trainee’s collarbone, savoring the heat of his skin—alive and pulsing with need. His tongue followed the curve of his neck and Yuuri’s lips parted. A deep, pleasurable hum spilled from his throat, a moan that begged him to continue.  
    “I wanted to taste you befo—” the door to the flat slammed open without warning and the Russian _wunderkind_ stood in the entrance, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He stared them down for a moment, caught the indelicate situation, then looked away. “Yuri,” Victor finished with a sigh, releasing his hand reluctantly from his fiance's hair.  
    Yuuri, still straddling his lap, had turned his torso to face their intruder. “Ever heard of knocking?”  
    “I heard talking and thought you might be up.”  
    Victor swallowed a laugh and whispered in Yuuri’s ear. “In more ways than one.”  
    Yuuri’s cheeks flushed and his heart skipped again at the sight. Fingers pressed against his mouth to quiet his advance and he grinned, silenced by the fingers he knew so well. He closed his eyes and kissed each one as Yuuri addressed Yuri in the doorway.  
    “One of these days you’ll regret kicking in that door. Tell Yakov we’ll be over soon; it’s not even seven.”  
    “He told me to come get you. It isn’t my fault you both are late all the time.”  
    Lost in his attentive veneration, Victor opened his eyes and clasped Yuuri’s hand in his. He turned it, kissing the gold metal band that encircled his finger—a match to his own. It was smooth, warmed by his body heat and glinted in the morning light. His gaze shifted to the fair-haired talent in their midst whose eye twitched at the overt display of adoration.  
    He gave an easy smirk and looked at the other prodigy straddling his hips whose brilliant eyes turned to him, wide and filled with wonder. It was a reaction he lived for and he’d vowed to never cease in finding ways to surprise him for the rest of their lives.  
    “Dibs on the shower!” he said, springing up from the couch and tumbling Yuuri against the soft cushions with a startled noise.  
    “Victooor! You take _forever_!”  
    He looked back to Yuri now flopped on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, sifting through apps on his phone. He then looked at Yuuri with his mussed sexy hair, giving him a challenging stare and smiled.  
    “Are you coming then?”  
    He pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his chiseled torso. He gave Yuuri a wink and meandered barefoot down the hallway toward the shower. Rapid footsteps soon followed and they tumbled together into the bathroom. He laughed as the door shut behind them and Yuuri’s arms circled his waist.  
    Victor spun around to greet him. Lips crushed against his, muffling his mirth, as they kissed over and over in thrilling succession. Hands pawed at one another, stripping clothes away in earnest.  
    His heart pounded in his chest as he paused a moment to regard Yuuri’s naked body in all its sculpted design. A figure skating body forged of diet, exercise, and his personal attention. Yuuri smiled at him, a faint blush tinting his cheeks under his approving gaze, and he cupped his face in his hands. Kissing him tenderly, he drew him into the shower.  
    Hot water poured over them, slipping down their skin in a delicious cascade, as they panted and moaned together. Their naked bodies collided with fierce urgency. Hands pulled and grasped, smacking against the slick tiled walls, struggling to find a grip, as steam fogged the glass doors.  
    Yakov would just have to wait.

 


End file.
